Maybe In A Past Life
by Herrin Kiki
Summary: Altair is having strange flashbacks... But, he's never done this before...


_**Okay~! I've been playing Assassin's Creed nonstop for the past few weeks and I realized I have an obsession with Altair x Malik. Though, it gets a bit complicated to draw, and write a fanfiction, when Malik only has one arm… However, since I can make them do whatever I like, Malik will have his arm back! Though, it does fit since this story is… well… Modern… GAH! You'll see what I mean –doesn't know how to explain-. Well, I should probably get on with the story. **_

_**Malik: Yes, you should, but then again, you are good at doing nothing. **_

_**Me: - _- Thanks…**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING… except this plot line. **_

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!  
_

_BE- SMASH!_

"Damn clock…" Came the groggy reply as a male retracted his hand back to its sanctuary under thee black bed covers. It couldn't stay there long though. There was a job that needed to be done and he only had a few hours to complete it. "Damn it all…" Yawning, the man pulled himself out of his large bed and stretched, black boxers sliding down off his hips a bit as he did so.

As so not waste anymore time, the man hurried into the bathroom to shower then pull on his uniform… Well, it wasn't official, but that's what he called it: Black pants, tight but easy to move in, long sleeved black shirt with the same fit as the pants. Black shoes with great traction on the bottoms then black gloves to top it all off. Just as he was about to start packing up his equipment a buzzing sound filled the quiet bedroom. "Yes?" He murmured into the phone, still out of it from sleeping.

"Altair! Where are you? We were supposed to leave ten minutes ago!" Came the shout, he heard another voice in the background then the first speaker shushing him. "_Apologies, _Malik, but not all of us stay up all night." Came the sarcastic reply from the man, Altair, before he continued on talking. "I'm almost ready, just need to finish packing up so by the time you get over here, I should be done." Once that was said, the male closed the phone with a light _snap_ before continuing on with packing up weaponry in their cases then moving out into the kitchen to grab a banana, cases in tow. As soon as he dropped the peel into the trash a pounding came to his door followed by muttered curses.

Well, this was it. Taking a deep breath, Altair gathered up two cases then headed to the door then just pushed by the two black clad men and down to the car. There was something about this particular job that gave him the chills. It was as if he had _done _this _before_. But that's crazy. He couldn't of, this never happened, this was the first time he's ever heard of a man named Robert de something or another.

"You had better have all the equipment, novice, we're not coming back for it…" Came the threat from the man, Malik, who opened up the trunk of the car for him to put his cases in with the rest of them. "Yeah, yeah, Malik..." He sighed out then closed the trunk down. All this déjà vu was making him oddly quiet. Apparently his two cohorts, Malik and Kadar, picked up on this and just sat in the front seats of the car, Malik in the drivers' seat. "Your lack of focus better not cost us this, Altair." Came a soft warning from the front. Usually, Malik's warnings were loud and somehow insulted his intelligence, but it seemed tonight would thankfully be different.

The drive to the starting point of their mission was a quiet one. All the while, Altair sat there going through the plan in his head. First, after setting up, they infiltrate and silence those who stand in there wa-

"_Never harm an innocent…"_

Whoa, where did that come from? Never before had these words entered his mind. Maybe some more sleep was needed. "Malik… How long until we reach the starting point?" He asked, voice muffled by the hand he rubbed over his face. "Little over an hour." Malik snapped then muttered something about his lack intelligence. Not wanting to fight at the moment, the man leaned his head against the window and let himself be carried off into sleep.

_Looking around_,_ he noticed a dead man lying at his feet, blood pooling around him a bit. He did this, didn't he? He took this man's life. Around him were tunnel looking pathways. It all looked so familiar… Why? A voice soon came to his ears as well as two men into his line of sight. _

"_An excellent kill… Fortune favors your blade..."_

_**That was… Kadar? What was he doing here? And in that strange get up…**_

"_Not fortune, skill… Watch a while longer and you might learn something..."_

_**That... That was his own voice. I sound so cold. Why?**_

"_Indeed, he'll teach you how to disregard everything the master has taught us."_

_**Well, it seems that Malik is still a smart ass even in his dreams. But, this didn't feel like a dream. He felt like he's been here before, done this before.**_

"_And how would you have done it?"_

"_I wouldn't have drawn attention to us; I would not have taken the life of innocence. What I would've done is follow the creed."_

_**Creed? What creed?**_

"_Nothing is true, everything is permitted. Understand these words. It matters not how we complete our task, only that it is done."_

"_But this is not the way-"_

"_My way is better."_

_**Whoa! Ego time!**_

_There was silence._

"_I will scout ahead; try not to dishonor us further."_

_Foot steps._

"_What is our mission? My brother will say nothing to me, only that I should be honored to have been invited."_

"_The master believes the Templers have found something beneath the temple mountain."_

"_Treasure?"_

"_I do not know. All that matters is that the Master considers it important or else he would not have asked me to retrieve it."_

"..Tair.. Altair! Wake up you damned, novice!" Where did that nickname come from anyway? Then he was greeted with a firm swat to the head. "Ow, what the hell Malik?" He snapped while he sat up in his seat and rubbed where it was hurting. "Just because you want to be lazy doesn't mean I'm going to let you and have you be the cause for failure!" Then as he finally opened his eyes, he saw Malik's face only a few inches away from his own, a scowl on his features. "This is the biggest job we've ever had, Altair. Do. Not. Ruin. It." He said in a deadly whisper before pulling away.

Okay, that was weird. In all the time he's known Malik, which was practically his whole life, the male had never gotten that close unless they were sparring and got him into a choke hold. With a small sigh, Altair pulled himself out of the car with the others and stood by the trunk, waiting for Malik to open it so they could gear up.

It took a small while but soon things were unpacked, holsters were attached to their bodies with accompanying weaponry in side as well as bracers and blades attached to arms; these were just for emergencies.

Without another word, the three men headed toward the large building they had parked about a block away from. It didn't take long to get there with the help of free running along roofs then up the walls of the actual building. They weren't too worried about being caught right here since Shaun, their advisor… person, had looked into the security of the place and found that the wall they were currently scalling was a blind spot to the cameras around the place.

Once they were on the top of the roof, they talked over the plans once more. "Alright. Kadar, you and I will go ahead and scout for any gaurds. Then, once it's clear, Altair you'll go ahead and secure the artifact. Kadar and I will be right behind you." Nodding, Altair, Malik, and Kadar took deep breaths. After calming any nerves, the three set to work.

There was a small passage way at the bottom right hand of the roof that theyh easily slid into and down into a hall way. "Alright…" Malik mumbled then motioned for Kadar to follow him. The two slowly stalked down the hall ways. There seemed to be no one in this part of the building. But they couldn't be too sure, so they were careful. After they were almost out of sight, Altair started to follow after them, looking around as well.

Just as he was about to go a different way, a sudden noise sounded in the direction in which his two companions had gone. Suddenly worried, he hurried over there only to see there were more guards than expected. Well, guess there element of surprise was thrown out the window.

Altair pulled the black pistol out of the holster on his hip and held it so it pointed straight at one of their heads; he wasn't paying too much attention to which guard he had it pointed it.

"I thought so.." Came a voice then the sound of shoes on linoleum. "I knew you assassins would be sent for this!" The man stepped out of the shadows, holding up an orb like structure. The object they were sent for. The men weren't given much information on it other than it was a valuable artifact from the Third Crusade. If they secured that, they were guaranteed a fairly large sum of money each. If not… Well, then they weren't given anything. There really wasn't any sort of punishment for them.

Growling under his breath, Altair side stepped then lowered the pistol before charging at.. Robert? Yeah, that's who that was. Just as he was about to pistol whip the gut across the face, one of the guards grabbed his arm and threw him in the opposite direction.

_Not again! _

Again? This had never happened before! Keeping on track, Altair scrambled up and came up behind the man who threw him and lodged his blade into his throat. "Get it!" He yelled, motioning with his head over to Robert while he launched himself after another man.

Although he wasn't one to take orders, especially from Altair, Malik ran over the man only to be grabbed and none too nicely tossed out of a window. They were atleast four stories up.

"Malik!" Kadar's scream was the only thing that brought Altair back and away from the last man who was cowering on the ground and who scrambled away as soon s the assassins attention was on something else. Worried, well more like scared out of his wits, Altair hurried to the window only to hear the other man's body hit the ground below. Shit… By now Robert had fled and Kadar, as well as Altair, were running as fast as humanly possible to where their fallen comrade lay. "Brother!" Kadar cried as soon as they came to where the man had landed on the side of the building.

Malik was a mess. There was blood everywhere.. "Malik…" Altair whispered out of shock. Embedded there in the other's arm where large shards of glass. "We need to fix him up!" Kadar said while pulling his brother's arm over his shoulder. Once he came out of his slight trance, he went over to the injured man's opened side and was very careful with the arm as he helped Kadar get him back to the car. "You drive, Altair, I'll do my best to help him until we get him somewhere safe. Since it was a shorter drive to his own home than the brother's home, he headed in that direction once he got behind the wheel.

For the entire ride, Altair could hear the groans of Malik as Kadar was fixing him up as much as he could. All that he really managed to do was get most of the bleeding to stop. By the time they arrived back at his home, it was almost sun rise. "Kadar, go home and get some rest… I can take care of Malik from here and you won't have to worry. He's safe in my hands.." he instructed while getting out from the car and helping the younger male get his older brother into his apartment and onto the bed in the guest bedroom.

"Malik, you still with us, buddy?" Altair said as he used a blade to slice away the male's clothing so he could tend to his wounds. Heh, this was one of the few times that Altair had seen the other's body and he must say… He was rather nice looking. Not that he meant that in a gay way of course. "D-Damned novice…" The reply was shaky and weak, but it was there none the less. Once he had Kadar fetch him some medical supplies from his bathroom. "Thank you, Kadar, you may leave now.." He said softly then light brushed his fingertips over Malik's body to check for any broken bones. Without another word, the younger male did as told and left.

A hiss came to his ears when his fingers pressed over a spot on his ribs; they were probably bruised. "Atleast the pain will keep you conscious longer.." He mumbled out then looked to the glass shards in his arm. Kadar managed to get most of them out but he would need to use tweezers to get the ones that were inlayed into his skin. To make sure there would be no infections while doing so, Altair cleaned the tweezers with rubbing alcohol then over the damaged arm which made the other man let out another hiss.

"Calm your muscles, Malik, or else this will be more painful than it has to be." He explained softly, waiting until he felt the arm relax a bit before grabbing the edge of a glass shard with his tweezers and gently tugging it out. After a shard would come out, he would immediately press a cloth to the wound to stop the bleeding.

It took a while but soon Altair had Malik all wrapped up in gauze and bandages. "Here… These will help you with the pains.." He handed over two Ibprofun and a glass of cool water; he had to help Malik sit up a bit so he could take them, but oh well. Once he was sure the male had the pills down, Altair slowly moved up from the bed and yawned. It was about time that he went back to bed, and it looked like Malik needed some rest as well. "As much as I hate to say it, Novice.." The golden eyed m ale heard as he was just about to leave. "Thank you…" While stifiling a smile, he nodded his head before leaving the room, leaving the door open just incase Malik called out to him.

Hopefully, his comrade would be alright in the morning, but right now all that mattered was getting some well deserved sleep.


End file.
